No Holding Back
by JeskaWood
Summary: Edward can't hold back the monsters in his head. They call too strongly for the little human lamb. He has to have her and will not hold back once he has her in his deadly grasp. Isabella won't hold back either. Originally posted under Jayeliwood. Rated M for graphic sexual scenes and descriptions of violence.


**Hi! So I originally posted this story on Jayeliwood as No Holding Back in 7 part. I'm going to real honest and say I remember getting flamed for this story when I first wrote and I have NO idea why lol. I can't remember for the life of me. I don't know. I guess we'll see. I decided to rearrange the chapter structure and publish as a whole. Let me know what you think.**

 **As always, tis not perfect. If you see a mistake or typo please feel free to tell me nicely, precisely, or not at all. I am willing to fix anything, but I am only human. I'm doing this all on my own.**

 **This is an AU what if story. I gave my Bella a different power (I believe because Breaking Dawn was not out yet when I originally wrote this lol) Maybe be a little dark for some in the beginning.**

 **No Holding Back**

 **Part One: A Lamb in a Meadow**

My God, the _smell._ It was so tantalizingly sweet. The thirst...Oh, how it clawed at my throat and chest wildly! It was all I could do not to rip her from her seat beside me in the tiny classroom and carry her away like some cartoon villain. I tried to stop thinking. I tried to stop breathing. But just feeling her heat beside me was too much to bear. I needed to have her. I wanted to taste her. I wanted to feel her blood running down my throat. This Isabella Swan was going to be the death of me. And it seemed to me that I was going to be the death of her as well. But, I wasn't sure yet. There was a part of me that hoped that I could regain some control.

I followed her scent to the outside of the gym. I waited as patiently as I could for her class to end. The monster in my head needed to be satisfied, it screamed for the pleasure it so desired. The monster, I, needed to be fed.

She looked utterly shocked to see me and I tried to read her mind again. I found I still annoyingly could not. I took a deep unneeded breath and walked towards her, pulling a smile onto my face as a charming mask.

"Bella, isn't it?" I said in my smoothest voice.

"Yeah... I mean... Yes. You're Edward, aren't you?" Her skin flushed and she looked anywhere but at me directly. I didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking. She was attracted to me, just as she should be.

"I am. I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier..." I brought a finger underneath her chin so she would look into my dark golden eyes, feeling her blood pulse underneath her skin. Her heart grew louder.

"I- I... I..." She sputtered, her eyes looking into mine. Bella bit her lip, trying to gather her wits. I was almost hoping she'd bite right through that delicate skin so I could lick the blood off her luscious lips. The idea sent a thrill through my spine.

"You see, I simply haven't seen someone as lovely as you before. I was just so overwhelmed. I realize that is no excuse but, I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere with me?" I looked at her from underneath my eyelashes.

Her skin turned a darker shade of red and the venom pooled in my mouth. I swallowed it back, forcing the burn to increase unpleasantly.

"I have to turn a paper in first," her eyes searched my face and I could hear her heart rate increasing by the second. She was excited to be even close to me, my sweet little victim.

"Of course. May I escort you? Then perhaps we could go somewhere more private?" I realized that I was coming off like a perverted teenage boy but I didn't care. I wanted to have her in every way, right away. I had never wanted something more in my entire life. Her body and her blood.

 _Good things come to those who wait,_ I reminded myself.

"Sure... If you want... I guess," Bella swallowed hard and started to walk towards the office. She clutched her books close to her chest.

"How was your first day?" I was trying to make small talk, keeping my mind off her sweet scent. There was venom pooling under my tongue and dripping from my teeth like a hungry dog.

"It's was okay. I've met some interesting people. I feel like a freak, though. Everyone keeps looking at me." Her eyes were on the ground as she walked.

"I know that feeling," I told her honestly. I opened the door for her and Bella walked quickly to the secretary, handing her a slip of yellow paper.

We made it to my car before my siblings did. I was glad for that. I wouldn't want to fight with them in public but I would have at that very second. "Why don't I drive us somewhere?" I asked, opening the car door for her.

"Where do you want to go?"

The darling but stupid little lamb sat down in my car. She was so trusting, most people weren't. I loped quickly to the other side, getting in. I had to restrain my excitement. It was so easy. My perfect little victim.

I brought the car to life before I said anything. I still didn't see my siblings, surprisingly. I figured Alice would have put a stopped to what I was doing quickly. "Somewhere private. You'll love it, I promise."

Her eyes were only on her lap as I sped to where I was taking her. I stopped at the end of the road by the little trail. I went to open the door for Bella. She was surprised by the speed in which I moved. I wasn't going to hide who I while we were alone. No. There was going to be no holding back when it came to pretty little Bella. I had held back for far too long.

I leaned down and took her hand. It was so delightfully warm.

"Where are we going?" Bella whispered. How easy her skin flushed simply from just looking upon me. It only encouraged my lust.

"Somewhere special," I promised, leaning in and kissing her slender neck. She gasped, her heart rate increasing again to new speeds. "I'm going to kiss you, Isabella," I told her in a velvety voice. I knew exactly what I was doing to her.

She nodded slowly, holding her breath. I ran my fingers gingerly over her cheek. I brought her mouth to mine and kissed her wildly. I kept my eyes open so I could watch her reaction. At first, she looked frightened but quickly relaxed into my kiss, her big brown eyes drooping shut. I picked her up, continuing to kiss her mouth as I did. I ran to my favorite place, my meadow.

It was a beautiful place to die. I would give her something wonderful before she gave everything over to me. There were now two monsters that were screaming. One that screamed for her blood and one that screamed for her body.

When I finally pulled back from her mouth Bella was panting, gulping the deliciously perfumed air. I went to her neck and kissed it, sucking on the delicate flesh. _So fragile._

"Where? How did we get here?" She said between heavy breaths. She was weak in my arms, leaning into me. I had made her dizzy. I was almost dizzy, too.

"Magic," I whispered into her ear before taking the earlobe between my lips. I was going to savor every inch of her perfect human form before I sucked the life out of her beautiful body.

Bella moaned, closing her eyes. Her head lulled to the side. "You're so cold... it feels so good," she breathed, gripping onto my shirt tightly with her tiny fists.

I smiled at how easy all it was going to be. "Do you know how good you smell?"

She shook her head, making her scent whirl around me. I breathed in deeply, bringing all of into my lungs. I moved my hands underneath her shirt which caused her to gasp but not pull away. _So easy. So eager._ Bella truly was the perfect victim.

I pulled the shirt from her body, tearing it completely. Her skin was perfectly pink and warm, her chest heaving with hard breathing. I moved down and began to kiss her collarbone. I dragged my nose down her sternum, smelling all of her. "What... what are you doing?" She asked, her fingers tangling with my hair. She wasn't trying to pull me away but pull me closer.

"I'm going to taste all of you," I told her, speaking in her delicate skin. Bella shivered at my words.

"Oh god..." Her head lulled back, exposing her throat completely to me. I went quickly to the nape of her neck and began to suckle there gently. My hand went to her breast and it gripped it tightly. It was the perfect palm full. I hated the fabric between our skin. I ripped her bra away easily and moved my hand back to her now bare chest. I massaged it roughly, causing her to moan. The sound reverberated through my body. I held one hand to her back, pushing her closer to me.

Her fingers tore at my shirt wildly. I smiled at her impatience. She wanted _this_. She wanted me. I pulled my shirt off and tossed it to the side. Her fingers went to my chest, sending heat waves through my body. She was like a roaring fire to my solid block of ice.

I pushed her down to the ground and moved my mouth to her breast. Bella cried out, either in shock or pleasure. I didn't know or care. I let my teeth graze her flesh but not enough to break the skin. Her nipple was rock hard and delicious, but it wasn't enough.

I moved down her body, licking and tasting all of her as I went. I got to her pants and pulled them away quickly in shreds, along with her shoes and socks. All that remained was her perfectly innocent white cotton panties. She was an utter vision of lost virtue, her breasts heaving and her blush spread across almost her entire body. A delicate little virgin, happily sacrificing herself at my bloody altar.

I kissed her hot center through the fabric. Bella moaned again, her legs spreading wide just for me. I growled against the cloth, smelling her intense arousal. Pressing my tongue from the curve of her cute ass and rolled it directly up over the thin, now moist, fabric until I reached her exposed belly bottom. Grabbing the panties between my teeth, I pulled them down. She eagerly lifted her legs so I could remove them. I resettled between her legs on my knees.

"I want to let you know that I've never done this to a woman before," I told her truthfully. Without any more words, I dove in face first, tasting the sweet juices that had gathered between her legs.

Bella nearly screamed, her back arching off the ground.

"Why... why me?" She asked, her chest bouncing with her heavy breathing. It was an extremely arousing sight.

"Because you are special, my sweet Isabella. My darling little lamb. I need to have all of you," I spoke into her hot wet skin. I drove my tongue deep inside of her, lapping up all that she had to offer. Letting my tongue slid upwards, I played with the sensitive bundle of nerves that I knew would give her immense pleasure. I wanted her pleasure. She deserved it. I wrapped my mouth around it, suckling her clit hard. I shoved my fingers deep inside of her, wanting to feel what I knew was coming. Her orgasm was intense and it made her scent all that much stronger around us. I bathed in the aroma letting it flow into my nose and mouth. The venom was becoming too much though. One desire was overpowering the other.

I crawled up her body. Bella was completely red and covered in salty sweat. I licked along her jawline, gathering the taste on my tongue.

"Why am I special?" She asked, her fingernails dragging down my chest. She found the button of my pants and fumbled with them. I undid them for her, positioning myself on top of her. I'd never done _this_ before either but the instinct was strong.

"Oh, so many things, Bella," I kissed her cheek sweetly, nuzzling it. "Your scent. Your warmth. Your heartbeat. Your blood. It all calls to me. It sings to me, my lamb."

I pressed forward into her hard, breaking the weak barrier of her virginity. She did scream then, her fingers trying to tear into my back. She might have been aroused but she wasn't prepared. The scent of the small amount of blood between her legs hit my nose hard.

"Relax, beautiful one. The pain will be gone soon," I told her, my eyes boring into hers. Bella nodded without a sound. I pressed into her again. The heat was amazing. I'd never felt so warm before. It was a pity that it would all end too soon. I knew exactly what I was going to do to her then.

"I trust you," she whispered. Naive silly little girl.

I ran my finger over her shoulder. I needed to taste her blood but I didn't want the pleasure to end either. I used my thumbnail to slice into her skin. She cried out again, bucking up pleasantly against me. Her eyes went wide as she watched me lower my mouth to the wound. I sucked carefully, making sure to get no venom into her system. I needed the pleasure to last as long as possible. If I was going to go to hell I might as well do it thoroughly.

"Edward... Oh... _God_... Please! Keep going!" Her legs wrapped around me. I sucked the tiny wound for a long minute before deciding to taste her breast in the same way. I ran my nail over the gentle curve of her full breast carefully. She shrieked, her head falling back. The blood gushed from the spot. I put my arm underneath her back, pulling her body to my mouth.

I suckled her chest while continuing to ravish her tiny body. We were about to turn to the point of no return. I didn't care though. I was in heaven, my mind was nothing but ecstasy.

She orgasmed again, calling my name. It made me shiver to know how much she enjoyed this sweet violence. Bella couldn't possibly enjoy it as much as I was though. I laid her body back down on the ground and began to pump into her faster. Too fast for a human, not that she noticed.

I positioned my mouth at the nape of her neck. Bella was biting her lip, trying to keep from moaning too loudly. Her eyes were shut tightly. "Do it... _Finish_... I want to feel you." she whispered in a husky voice. It was too much. It was like a lamb telling the butcher to carve her up for dinner.

"As you wish," I muttered into soft skin. My orgasm exploded inside of her and I bit my teeth hard into her flesh. She screamed, her hands violently flailing against my back before going limp. Her blood flowed into my mouth and my venom flowed into her body.

"Edward! STOP!" Alice shrieked behind me. Emmett pulled me off her body. I growled in a blind rage, my teeth bared like the animal I was. Alice and Rosalie ran to Bella's limp body. I could still hear her heartbeat. She wasn't dead. I hadn't killed her yet. I was so close.

"I couldn't help it. I couldn't..." I yelled. I threw my head back in crazed laughter. I had lost my mind to the bloodlust. "She tasted so good. I've never tasted anything like it!"

Emmett hit the back of my head hard with a closed fist. "If she doesn't kick your ass when she wakes up. I will," he snarled at me. He was so angry. _You ruined everything._

The vision that was in Alice's mind whirled around me. Bella as a vampire, beautiful and utterly dangerous. She was walking, or rather, stalking towards me... then the vision cut off. Bella's dying body flailed and then she screamed in pain.

"Let's get them home. We have her death to fake and a house to pack," Alice said, picking up Bella's weak body easily. She was like a child cradling a doll. My sanity slowly came back to me as I looked into my sister's angry eyes, the image of my own nude feral form filling my mind.

I was a monster.

"I've ruined everything," I spoke softly, my body going limp in my brother's grasp.

 **Part Two: A Lamb into a Lioness**

I sat by the door for two and a half long days. I refused to move from the spot. I listen to all of Bella's shrieks and screams. My name echoed through the house as it pushed forward from her lips. I could practically hear the blood being boiled away by the venom.

"How could you be so stupid?" Rosalie hissed at me, kicking me as she passed into the room. It had been the eighth time she's kicked me that day. She was going to leave a dent. I couldn't say anything though, I simply hung my head and took my punishment. Everyone was going to hate me for a while and I deserved every second of it.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were the only ones to show any type of sympathy. Emmett had done something similar before as well and Jasper had the hardest time with our diet but Carlisle simply cared for me far too much to really be angry with me. I don't deserve his kindness. I wanted to kill myself. Actually, I wanted Bella to kill me. I took her life and she deserved her right to her revenge. That's why I waited there for her. I waited for her to wake up from her final sleep to snatch my head from my shoulders. I could only assume that's what Alice's visions were about.

Bella's 'death' had been all over the newspapers. 'Police Chief's daughter killed in one person car crash.' My family had done a good job of making the death appear real. Carlisle took a young girl's body from the morgue in Seattle, a Jane Doe, and burnt her body to a crisp. They smashed her jaw before placing her body into the dented red truck and smashed it around a bit more. Then they lit it on fire again. No one would ever be able to tell the difference. I felt horrible for her family. They'd never know what I did and what she would become. She'd be a killer, just like me.

Everyone had been blocking their thoughts from me, thankfully. I was glad for the peace. It wasn't silence but it was close. I listen to her final heartbeat and roared as the change was almost complete. I was a total monster.

If I were being honest with myself about what happened I would say it was one of the most thrilling experiences of my tortured life, but that would make it all that much worse. Now instead of craving her blood, I craved only her body. I wanted to fill her again. I didn't deserve that. She would never let me touch her again, I was sure of that. But it was the best thing I had ever felt, with or without her blood.

"She's awake, Edward," Esme told me in a harsh voice. For her, at least. Her anger towards me was waning already though. She was upset not that I drank Bella's blood but because I practically raped her beforehand. She always thought of me as a complete gentleman and I had erased that in a single day. "Go outside. I'm sure she doesn't want to see you right now."

I nodded and stood. I went to the front porch and sat on the steps. It was evening, the stars sparkling in the partly cloudy sky. I closed my eyes and tried to memorize the feeling of the wind against my harden face. We would be leaving here in two days. Or at least, my family would. I doubt I would live long enough to be joining them.

"Where is he?!" I heard her scream. Her voice was musical almost, strong and beautiful. I could only imagine how the transformation changed her delicate body.

"He's gone," I heard Esme try to soothe her in a light voice.

"We need to talk to you, Bella. I have to tell you what we are and what we do..." Carlisle spoke in a strong and confident voice, trying to take gentle charge of the situation. I could hear their every word clear as a bell even as I stood outside the house.

"I am a vampire now. We are all vampires. You feed only from animals," I heard her say. "You're a vegetarian," she used our joke. Everyone was silent for a moment, confused.

"How do you know that?" Esme asked, her voice cracking slightly. She was becoming anxious and worried.

"Edward told me," Bella's musical tones answered like crystal bells..

"While he was...?" Carlisle trailed off. He couldn't even say the word. What word could he use? _Seducing_ you? _Feeding_ on you? _Fucking_ you?

"No, while I was... _changing_... He was practically screaming it in my ear. Where is he?" She asked again. Her voice was firm and steady. I expected her to wild with thirst or shaking with anger. Bella was utterly calm though. It was terrifying.

"He never came into your room, dear," Esme said in a soft voice, always trying to be the mother. She saw Bella has her newest daughter already. "He hasn't spoken in days."

"Where is he?" I could tell her patience was wearing thin.

"Outside..." Carlisle answered. "I'll go fetch him."

"I'll find him on my own. I need to speak to him right now," she said and I could hear her bare feet slapping against the floor as she charged out of the room.

"No! That's not a good idea!" Esme shouted, frantic to stop her.

"Let her go, Mother," Alice said quietly. I'm sure she was holding Esme in her arms.

It didn't take three seconds until I heard the front door open. Bella stepped out, her hair tangled and dirty with blood and sweat. Her eyes were the color of insanity, black as coal and blood red. She was breathtaking. At least I would be killed by a goddess.

I stood, unable to speak for a moment. Her eyes bore into mine. I wonder what she saw. Her face was a blank as she stepped forward. Her mind was still unreachable to me.

"I'm so sorry," slipped from my lips. I could hear myself speaking it but I didn't have any control over it.

"Shut up," Bella hissed.

"I didn't mean to. You just..." I whispered quickly but she cut me off.

"I smelled like _heaven_. I know. You've told me already," her eyes never blinked as she stepped forward. Her own blood was still on her body in dried flecks. The clothes Alice had dressed her in were torn from the struggle of her change, exposing bits of her creamy flesh. "I heard you. All during my change. Why?"

"I have no... _no_... idea," I sputtered, I found myself backing up as she moved forward. I'd never been so intimidated in my vampiric life.

"I heard you tell me all about your family. I know all about them. I know what they are and what they do. I know what you are and what you do. I know what you've done. Everything. And you told me how you wanted me over and over again," her arms rested at her sides as she practically danced gracefully towards me. I found myself suddenly pinned against a tree. She stopped, her face inches from my own.

"I never said a word," I mumbled. There was fear evident in my voice.

"I know."

She ran a finger over my cheek.

"Then how could I...?" I questioned. I blinked, trying to figure out what to do or say. This is not what I expected.

"I can hear your soul, Edward. It sings for me as mine sings for you. I can hear their souls, too," Her hand waved back towards the house. "I see their memories. Their feelings, Their desires. Their needs. I can see their powers," she said with a grim little smile. She was truly frightening.

"We don't have souls," I growled at her. I don't know where the anger came from but it was strong. My natural instincts to protect myself were kicking in.

Bella slapped me hard across the face with the back of her hand. My lip cut against my teeth, making venom spew from the opening. "What was that for?" I bemoaned stupidly.

"I know what I see and feel. Don't tell me I'm wrong," she hissed angrily at me.

"Look, little girl, you're new to this. You will learn. We are damned. You are damned now, too. I damned you to this life for the rest of eternity!" I yelled at her.

Her nostrils flared and her eyes went wide. She launched forward and pushed me hard into the tree. Pollen and pine needles showered around us, pinecones clunking to the ground. Every bird in a mile radius flew away at the cracking.

"Did I taste good to you, _Masen_? What did you enjoy more? My body or my blood?" Her teeth were bared millimeters from my neck. Her scent nearly knocked me over. It was so sweet and strong. So much stronger than when she was human. "What did you really want from me?"

"Both," I snarled back. "I wanted both."

"Do you know what I heard when I was almost awake?" Her lips turned into a frightening smile, her voice that of a sensual siren.

"What?" I tried to push her back but I could not get her to move. She was too strong. My fingers rested on her solid shoulders, trying to shove her away.

"I want you. _I want you._ I want you. Over and over again. Do you still want me, Masen?" Her fingers wrapped around my neck, squeezing it tightly. If I were a human I would have been already dead.

"Yes." I managed to whimper out. Maybe if I was lucky it would have been the end of it and she'd just kill me and not torture me.

Her fingers squeezed tighter and tighter, the smile on her face growing. "Yes. You still want me. You want me so bad it hurts, doesn't it?" Her fingers loosened their grip and she moved one of her hands to my face. She ran her thumb over my lips, prying them open. "Answer me, Edward."

"If you know the answer why do you ask?" I turned my face away from her hand. The hand on my face slid to my shoulder.

"Because I want to hear it from your beautiful lips," her eyes turned a noticeably darker shade of black as they focused on me. They glowed in the moonlight. She was stunning.

"What do you want me to say?" I demanded. My hands slid from her shoulders to her forearms.

"You know what I want," Bella's voice was extremely sensual. It sent chills down my spine. Instead of pushing her away I was pulling her toward me.

"I want you," I whispered, her lips inches away from me. "What are you doing to me?" I asked. I felt like we were magnets being pulled together.

Her lips crashed into mine and I saw a tidal wave of images in my head. All the information she had learned in her short time awake passed into me. Some of it was hard to understand it was coming so fast. I saw all of my family's human deaths, some of which I was standing by watching at the actual time. I saw Carlisle dragging himself into a cellar, Esme broken at the bottom of a cliff. Rosalie's raped and beaten body and Emmett being slashed by a bear. Jasper being bitten by a beautiful little girl. Alice being chased by a horrible blond haired vampire then being turned by a vampire with golden eyes. It was so strange how it all came to me. She was forcing me to see. She was trying to prove a point to me. I pulled back.

"How did you do that?" I said, breathing heavily. Not for the need of air but for the need of her scent in my nose.

"I wanted you to see and you did. I'm not sure how."

Her hand went to my jaw, forcing my face up. She began to kiss my neck. Her lips were cold and as smooth as glass. Just like my own.

"You were so charming and confident when you took me. Where is that confidence now?" She whispered in my ear, pulling my earlobe with her teeth.

"I didn't have any control over myself. The monsters in my head..." I gulped, closing my eyes. Only one of those monsters was screaming right at that moment.

"Oh, I know. I don't blame you, Edward. I saw how you desired for me, desire for me still."

She was no longer a weak fragile lamb but a lioness, strong and wild. How did she become more tempting in death? I thought there would never be anything like her blood again. This was so much more though.

"That feels so good," I whimpered as her full lips grazed my jaw. My eyes rolled back into my head and I laid it back against the tree.

Her hands went underneath my shirt and pulled it over my head. Her nails dragged down my chest. Before I could even realize her hands were no longer touching me she was standing before me completely nude. I sucked in a hard breath as I saw her. Her ultra pale skin glowed in the darkness. She was truly a goddess. Her hand went to my pants, slipping in easily. Her strong fingers gripped the hardness hidden within the fabric.

I nearly roared with pleasure. It was unexpected and extraordinary. I had never been touched like that before by another of our kind. She could be as rough with me as she wanted and I could be rough with her return. We were practically unbreakable.

She unbuttoned my pants and forced them down quickly. I stepped out of them. The grin on her face could be described as that of a pure temptress. Bella took my hand and led me further into the forest. We were almost out of sight of the house when she stopped.

Bella pressed me hard against a tree, knocking the dead leaves loose so that they floated to the ground slowly. Her arms wrapped around my neck, her lips brushing against mine. Our tongues danced eagerly together. I twisted my fingers into her hair, pulling her body as close to mine as possible.

"Fuck me," she cooed into my ear. It was so vulgar yet so sexy at the same time. I didn't respond with words but picked her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I turned, now pressing her against the tree. I slid easily inside of her.

She threw her head back and roared at my swift entering. I pumped into her at speeds no human man could dream of. Her body pressed against me with every pass, matching my pace. Her nails dug into my shoulders, causing me pain. It was perfect. I wanted to hurt for what I did to her but this was so much better than I imagined it would be.

She wrapped her fingers in my hair. Her eyes were soul piercing as she leaned in to kiss me. When our lips touched I saw a replay of what happened three days before. I saw it through her eyes, how it felt. It was becoming too much for me. I pulled back and closed my eyes. The pleasure she felt that day was overwhelming.

Her orgasm was so strong that it brought me with her instantly. She milked me to the point of pain. I called out for a god I didn't believe in, feeling myself become weak in the knees.

With her hand still wrapped in my hair, Bella pulled my head back hard. She didn't hesitate as she sunk her teeth into my neck. I gasped but no sounds came out. I dropped to my knees, still holding her waist.

"Now I've marked you as you've marked me," she whispered as she pulled away from my body. She stood and walked back to where her tattered clothes had landed.

The pain was incredibly strong. I knew it wouldn't kill me but it would hurt for a little while and leave a permanent scar. She was right. She had marked me just I had marked her. It was an easy punishment compared to what she could have done, what I deserved. My body should have been in a pyre already.

I stood, holding a hand to my aching neck. I trudged back to my clothes and put them on as quickly as I could. Bella had already found hers and returned to the house.

My family was in the living room surrounding Bella. Their knowing eyes turned to me when I entered behind her. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Alice smirked. Jasper could feel the lust rolling off of us in uncomfortably hot waves and it was making it hard for him to think. Emmett was amused.

"I take it you and Edward have worked it out?" Alice said, glaring at me.

"In a manner of speaking," Bella said with a slightly amused smile.

" _How's your neck?"_ Carlisle thought directly at me.

"It hurts like a son of a bitch," I muttered, still holding the slowly closing wound. It would close slower than any other because of the venom.

"Good," Bella snorted. "You deserve a little pain."

"I deserve to die," I snapped back. "You should kill me."

"Don't say that!" Esme cried. She stepped forward towards me but Carlisle grabbed her quickly, almost fearfully.

"No, you don't deserve to die. You were just doing what you are designed to do. I just wanted to make sure that we are on even ground now, Masen," Bella told me as turned towards me, her arms crossed over her chest.

"How does she know your real name?" Emmett asked, confused.

"She says she can see our _souls_." I hissed the last word. She saw _something_ but it was not a soul.

"Edward..." She clicked her tongue in disappointment as she walked towards me slowly. I wondered if she was as insane when she was human or if it was because she was a brand new vampire. I never got a chance to know her. She stopped a mere inch from my face. "You've seen what I saw. I showed you. Why don't you believe me?"

"I believe you can see. I don't believe it's our souls. Hidden places in our minds perhaps," I tried to keep myself from flinching back from her. I'd never had this reaction before to anyone.

Her head lulled back with a smile. She rolled around her shoulders for a moment until she was looked dead into my eyes. "Edward... I've seen what you want. I see what you desire. Things like that can only be hidden away in your soul."

"We need to test your power," Carlisle decided it was time to take over the conversation. He was frightened by her behavior and hoped it was from hunger or from being so new, too. She was less than an hour old to her life. She should have been starving and feral.

"Fine, Dr. Cullen," she stepped away from me. "I have to do one thing first."

She strolled over to Alice. My sister straightened her back. She had no idea what was coming and it scared her deeply. Bella took the side of her face in her hand and leaned down. She lightly brushed her lips against Alice's but let them linger lightly. I saw the images flash through her mind. Bella was showing Alice what she had never known about herself. Things that were long forgotten in the darkness of her vampiric damnation.

Jasper gasped, unable to move. He could feel the lust rolling off of me and his own building together. He swallowed hard and turned his face towards mine. " _My god..."_ he thought towards me. " _What the hell is going on?"_

Bella pulled away when the movie reel of memories was done. Alice took in a heavy breath before speaking. "Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes. "It all makes sense now."

"What just happened?" Carlisle asked his eyes flicking between Jasper, Alice, Bella and me. Everyone but Bella and Alice was confused.

"She's shown me what I'd forgotten," Alice's voice was high with the strain of what just happened. "This is the easiest way."

Then a vision flashed in her mind, one that was all her own.

She turned to me then back to Bella. She opened her mouth to speak but for once she was at a loss for words.

The vision was breathtaking. Bella was in a black dress made of silk and flowed to the ground, gathering around her in puddles. Her beautiful brown hair was twisted neatly at the top of her head. She was looking into the mirror, gazing happily at our reflection. I stood behind her, shirtless. My hands were exploring her body through the silk. I could see the silver of our matching scars on our necks reflecting in the harsh bathroom light. I leaned down and kissed her scar. I rested my head on her shoulders. "We match," I said in the vision, a small smile playing on my lips. She smiled back and turned towards me. Her arms wrapped around my neck. There was a ring on her hand and one on my own. We were happy.

Then the vision ended. Alice opened her mouth again, her eyes slightly glazed over. She didn't know what to say. It was so strong. There was no future where this vision didn't come to pass. Alice's mind searched for every possibility.

But I did see something else that was very important to me. Both of our eyes were golden, not red. Always golden.

"Would you mind if I get showered before we try anything? I feel dirty," Bella turned her smile towards Carlisle, who simply nodded in return. "Then perhaps, Edward can take me out on a hunt. My throat is burning a little," she spoke lazily like it didn't really matter. She walked towards the stairs, her bare feet padding against the wood.

"Alice, could you get me some clothes?" Bella smiled playfully at Alice and winked. My sister nodded and went towards her room at a blinding rate. "Edward, are you coming?"

"Excuse me?" I felt utterly confused, almost drunk.

"You're dirty, too. Look at your clothes," she didn't turn to look at me but simply waved a hand in my direction. I looked down to see my pants were grass stained and my shirt was torn. I ran a hand through my hair and pulled out twigs.

I followed behind her, staying at least five feet back. I watched as her hips sexily swayed with every step. She was a succubus.

"It's not polite to stare," she said in an amused voice.

"Sorry..." I muttered almost like an annoyed child. I went to the linen closet and pulled out a towel for her.

"Grab two, unless you'd like to share," Bella opened the door to the bathroom but not before pulling off her shirt.

"You want me to shower with you?" I asked, slightly dazed.

"You've screwed me in the woods twice and you're scared of a shower?" She laughed. Bella grabbed one of my hands and tugged me along. " _Don't be scared of me,"_ she forced me to hear.

"That's rather hard when I have no idea what you do and how you do it. You've already bitten me. What are you going to do next?" I asked her. She didn't answer but closed the door behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed the place my heart should have been pounding in my chest.

"We're going to shower and get changed. Then we'll go hunting together. Afterward, Carlisle is going to test my _power_. I thought you knew that already. Try to keep up."

She tugged my shirt over my head. Bella smiled at whatever she saw. She dragged her small hands down my chest to my pants again. I stopped her, grabbing her hands by the wrist.

"Bella, stop-" I was going to say more but she interrupted me.

"Isabella," she said simply, running her fingers over my abs as I held her in place.

"I thought you liked Bella better."

I closed my eyes. All those times she had corrected those idiot boys earlier in the week flashed in my mind. _Bella, Bella, Bella._ They were all chanting it in their heads as they thought about her and the dirty things they wanted to do to her. The things I did to her.

"Bella's dead. You killed her."

She didn't look up at me or remove her hands from my grip. Isabella unbuttoned my pants slowly and let them fall down.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered, keeping my eyes shut. I truly didn't know what to do. The situation was so strange.

"I told you already that I don't blame you. I know you couldn't help it. She's dead. That is unchangeable now," she ran her fingers over my cheek as she spoke to me cloying. I slowly pried my eyes open.

"Why are you not mad at me?" I asked in a small voice.

She rolled her eyes and went over to the shower. Isabella flicked it on with one movement of her wrist, turning the water on as hot as it would go. She glanced back to me, "are you going to help me get undressed?"

"If you want me to."

I moved forward and slowly unbuttoned her own pants. I would have done anything she asked at that point to make it up to her. She knew this, too, I could tell. She stepped out of the ruined jeans and kicked them to the side.

She grabbed my hands and led me to the shower. She ducked under the jet and her shoulders slumped in happy relaxation. Isabella rolled her head back underneath the water, letting it tame her wild hair.

I watched as the last of her humanity flowed down the drain. The last of the dried blood, the last of her tears and sweat. It mixed with the dirt and grass as it swirled down the pipes. I closed my eyes and leaned against the smooth tiles.

"What's the matter?" She asked, grabbed my shampoo and squeezed a bit on her palm. She casually scrubbed it into her hair, pulling free a twig with an acorn attached to it. It was almost comical. _Almost._

"How can you ask that?" I sighed.

"You've found your partner. Your 'better' half. I would think you'd be happy."

She rinsed the soap from her hair then squeezed the conditioner onto her fingers.

"Aren't you a little arrogant?" I snorted, looking up towards the ceiling.

Isabella pressed her body against mine instantly and started kissing my mouth with such ferocity that it was nearly frightening. When I finally relaxed into her touch she started to show me her soul.

She showed me bits and pieces of her memories as a human. She was so boring and normal in her mind. She was beautiful to me. A tiny ballerina, a loving daughter to her father, and a kind caregiver to her mother. When she finally showed me the day of her death I saw myself. I looked so beautiful through her eyes. She had been attracted me nearly instantly because I was different from any man she had ever seen before. Then she reflected my only feelings and thoughts back at me, showing me my feelings towards her. It was nothing but desire and longing.

I brought her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. Her fingers tangled with my hair, tugging at it gently.

"I'm not arrogant, Edward Masen. I'm right. My soul was made to be yours and your's mine," she said as she pulled away. She leaned over and grabbed my bar of soap. "You better get washed up before the water gets cold."

"I think I need a cold shower," I muttered under my breath but grabbed the shampoo to clean my hair of the dirt and grass.

"Edward..." Her voice was suddenly soft and very caring.

"Yes?" I stopped what I was doing, frozen, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm really glad you changed me."

She didn't look back at me as she stepped out of the shower. Isabella wrapped the towel around her body and gracefully left the steam filled room.

I took a deep breath, trying to completely relax now that I was alone but I could not. My stomach twisted without her being around. Bella. _Isabella._

Had she forgiven me so easily or is she playing with me? If she's playing with me I was enjoying the game. Perhaps I would die a happy man. I could almost imagine her like a praying mantis, ripping the head off of her lover as she climaxed beautifully.

I stepped out of the shower feeling slightly warm from the water. I knew it would have burned my skin if I were a human but I loved the sensation. I dried quickly and wrapped the towel around my waist.

I stepped into my room expecting it to be empty but I was wrong. Isabella laid on her stomach, fully dressed, on the black leather couch in the corner of my room. The lights were off but her skin glowed in the darkness. Her denim shorts were too short and her baby doll tee was too tight but clean. She had her feet in the air, crossed at the ankles. The knee-high striped socks made me smile. I wondered where Alice had gotten them from.

I went to the closet and fetched some clothes. Something comfortable for hunting. I turned to head back into the bathroom.

"You still can't be shy, can you?"

"I figured..." I stuttered, trying to find the correct answer.

"I know everything about you. Probably more than you even know. Do you think getting dressed in front of me is going to bother me?" She smiled, kicking her legs back and forth like a child. Isabella was a child. A brand new baby killer.

"I suppose not."

"Do you need help?" She hopped off the couch and stalked towards me.

I laughed nervously, "no. I'm fine."

"As you wish," she skipped towards the door. "We'll be waiting for you. Hurry."

I dressed quickly and followed behind her at inhuman speeds. Alice was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Jasper.

"Thank you for the clothes, Alice. They'll do just fine for right now. I don't suppose you have any shoes?" Bella ran a hand over Alice's shoulder as if they had been friends for years.

"In the living room on the table. I had to steal a pair of Rosalie's. Your feet are bigger than mine," she smiled brightly at our newest member.

"I'll be sure to give them back to her as soon as I obtain my own," Isabella danced off to the couch.

"Where is everyone?" I whispered to Jasper.

" _They're in Carlisle's study. They want us to come with you on the hunt and for you to bring her back here after,"_ his eyes went between me and Isabella.

She returned to us a half second later, a large playful smile on her face. "I'm ready to go."

Alice grabbed her hand and they headed towards the door, the men followed behind at a safe distance. Alice seemed to trust her instantly and even though I was extremely attracted to her I did not. Nor did Jasper.

"Oh, Major! You can't be upset about me kissing your wife, can you?" Bella laughed, her wet hair shining in the moonlight. "You understand I just had to tell her something. As she said, it's just the easiest way. She understands."

"Has she told you _something_ Edward?" He rolled his eyes toward me as he spoke.

"I've shown him a few things but not everything. He's not ready for it yet," Isabella stopped, her head whipping around. "That way." She pointed toward the west.

I caught the smell a few seconds after she did. It was strong, a small group of dear. It was weak and boring prey but it would do.

"Run with me, Edward," she released Alice's hand and reached back for my own. I took it and it felt like electricity was running through my body. She took off like a shot as soon as our skin touched. We were so much faster than my brother and sister. The wind blew through our hair, drying it as we went. It felt so good. I closed my eyes and ran on instinct. I could hear Bella laughing happily beside me.

She pulled me to a stop about ten yards away from the family of white-tailed deer. They didn't even sense our closeness. That was good for her since it was her first hunt. Her hand squeezed mine tightly. " _I'm scared,"_ she told me silently.

"They can't hurt you. Just go with it. You'll be fine," I whispered so softly so only she could hear my encouragement. By this time Jasper and Alice were behind us.

Isabella sprang forward, releasing my hand. She pounced eagerly on a large buck and literally snapped it's entire head clean off. Her teeth dug into its flesh and sucked it nearly dry before the blood even had a chance to consider cooling.

"Whoa," Jasper breathed. Isabella sat up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Her eyes were a soft golden yellow, almost cat-like.

"Do you feel better?" I asked gently. I wondered if being fed changed her personality any.

"Much."

She smiled as she stood up, walking back over to us.

"Do you want to find some more? I'm sure you're still thirsty..." Alice chimed in, her high pitched voice echoing in the night.

"No. I'm fine. It doesn't burn much anymore. I can control it, at least." She waltzed past us, calm as could be. "Are you coming?" She turned with a large smile, taking off again but I struggled to keep up with her this time. She pumped her legs harder than before and pulled ahead of me. She reached the porch with me a good twenty feet behind.

"Dr. Cullen... I'm ready..." She said in a singsong voice. Carlisle came out, looking rather confused.

" _That was quick,"_ he thought directly at me. "Are you sure?"

"I'm ready. I'm guessing you're going to start with fighting and such like you did with Jasper and Alice?" Bella started to kick off her shoes. She hadn't even gotten mud on them and she was going to return them to Rosalie in good condition.

"How do you know that?" Carlisle asked in a gentle voice. He wanted to understand her power completely.

"I saw it in your memories. How you sent Edward and Emmett to attack him. Jasper enjoyed it, too. He hadn't fought in so long. He enjoys the sport. I'm betting he thinks he's going to enjoy this fight, even if it is with a _girl_."

"Were you this cocky as a human?" Emmett snorted. "I mean, I kinda like it…"

"No, not at all. I'm not that cocky now. I just know what's going to happen now because of what has happened in the past," Isabella stretched her arms over her head lazily, almost as if she was bored.

"She's got a point," Esme said from the porch. "We are nothing if not predictable."

"So, who's first?" A wicked little grin spread of her lips. I could see the playfulness that danced her eyes. She was going to enjoy our little test.

"I will go first," Jasper stepped up. He kicked off his own shoes and socks. Jasper liked his new boots and didn't wish to dirty his socks, like a gentleman. He sank down in a low crouch. "Please let me know if I hurt you."

"I was thinking the same thing," Isabella matched his stance. He rushed her and tried to knock her off balance. She grabbed him by the neck instantly and a thousand memories flashed through his mind. It seemed like she settled on one and let it replay in his mind. It was terrifying. Dozens of newborn vampires attacking and tearing wildly at his flesh all at once. Jasper's eyes went wide. Isabella then proceeded to throw him across the yard. He slammed into a tree and crumpled to the ground. He wasn't hurt but he was emotionally exhausted.

"Come, my love. You were always one to rush into a fight," she smiled, turning toward me.

I looked first to Carlisle who nodded. I turned back to Isabella and began to stalk towards her. "I like to think things through actually," I told her as I came closer.

"Did you think things through when you wanted to be a soldier?" She was instantly behind me and grabbed my hair. I fell backward onto my back. I sucked in air from the shock of it. "You worried your mother so much with that. The look on poor Elizabeth's face," she placed a socked foot on my chest to keep me from standing.

I grabbed her ankle and twisted, throwing her to the ground. I tried to pen her but she flipped me over onto my back, keeping my arms down on the ground with her knees. She ran a hand over my cheek. "I don't want to fight you anymore. It's no fun. Go help your brother," she hopped off.

I sat up, rubbing my arms. I crawled my way to Jasper who was now sitting up against a tree.

"She wasn't kidding when she said that she showed you something," he breathed.

"No. And Emmett is about to have his turn," I whispered back. Emmett's mind was laughing at us for failing against a girl.

"Come on! Can it be that hard, guys?" Emmett circled Isabella as if he was he a vulture.

"Give it a try, McCarty," Bella smiled wickedly.

This was all the prompting that Emmett needed to throw himself forward. He charged at her like a bull. Bella's fist connected with his face, throwing him back about six feet. He shook his head and charged again. She jumped behind him and wrapped an around his neck. Just like Jasper, a reel of memories flashed through his head and she settled on the most frightening.

Emmett's bloody human body being torn to bits by a giant frightening bear. He roared in fury and dropped out of her arms. She tried to punch him again but he grabbed her wrist, twisting it upwards. It didn't slow her down any. Her foot connected with his jaw, throwing him back. While his balance was still unsure she jumped on top of him, pushing him to the ground easily. Her tiny fingers curled around his thick neck. The memories started playing again. Emmett literally screamed, begging for mercy. She was making him relive it over and over again.

That is why she didn't want to fight me anymore. She didn't want to put me through _that._ I swallowed back this realization for later and stood. She was making a point with Emmett. She wanted me to see what she could do.

"Isabella, stop," I asked her quietly. She removed her fingers instantly.

"I'm sorry," she stood and offered him a hand. Emmett took it slowly. She gave him another memory. The first time he saw Rosalie. He smiled at her peace offering.

"You're scary as hell," he complimented her in a small voice.

"Thank you," she smiled and skipped towards Esme. She wrapped her arms around her neck. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like to see your sons in pain."

Esme stood there completely still and in utter shock. She slowly hugged her back, letting her chin rest on Isabella's shoulder. "It's fine, dear. You have to learn to control it but you seem to do very well with already."

"For three days I learned everything you already knew. Control seems like such an easy concept now. When I watched it through your eyes I thought it would harder. I feel like I am a lot like Alice though. I know what's coming so I know what I need to do," she looked thoughtful for a minute then shrugged her shoulders. She walked towards Carlisle.

"Isabella, I'd like to study you more but at a later time," he told her gently.

"I know. We're going to Alaska for a couple of days then we're going east. Of course, I will go with you. That's what you're afraid of right now. That I won't," she ran a finger over his shirt, straightening his slightly disheveled collar. He was still scared but not nearly as much so.

"Well, that's good to hear. I will send Alice and Rose out tomorrow morning to fetch you some clothes for the journey. If you wish you can buy the rest online so you can find what you like. Edward will, of course, help you with that," he waved a hand toward me.

Isabella smiled, "yes, money is no object in this family. I guess it pays to have someone who can predict the stock market or the lottery numbers."

She began to walk back towards the house. Alice took her hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked.

" _Yes, Alice. Those would all be lovely. I like them very much. Thank you,_ " I heard Isabella say without her saying a word to Alice, only showing her the possibilities in her mind. The words echoed in my sister's mind for me to her. I stood up and pulled Jasper to his feet.

"I think our women have become best friends," he said, his accent thick. This experience really must have jostled him. He normally controlled it better.

"It appears so if that's what you can call her."

"Well, you may have not claimed her yet but she sure as hell has claimed you."

We walked back slowly into my parent's home, past Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett had his wife in a tight hug, holding her close to his body. He was thinking about how grateful he was for her and her comfort.

"I like her," Esme said in a bright tone. I rolled my eyes and took my mother's arm. "I think she's a bit rough around the edges but we all are in the beginning."

"I hope you're right," I told her as I let go of her. I drifted into the living room where Alice and Bella were on the sofa. They were not saying a word but having a conversation. They held each other's hands tightly. I could only see one side of the conversation but it was mainly about what Alice was going to buy for Bella. It was like she was going shopping in her mind. They were both enjoying it.

When finally pulled apart Alice smiled and hugged her new sister tightly. "I'll get it all tomorrow!"

"Don't go too overboard. It's simply for the trip until we get east. Does Carlisle not know where we are going yet?" I sat down across from them on another couch.

"He's thought of many places. He's going to decide after he's spoken to Tanya," Alice said, still thinking about clothes.

"Edward... show me our special place before we leave," Isabella stood up and stretched a hand out to me.

"Oh... Edward, you have a _special place_?" Emmett laughed. The new vampire shot him a nasty glare and it stopped his chuckling. He was right to be a little scared of her.

She took my hand and we walked outside past my parents who were sitting on stairs, talking and holding one another.

" _Where are you going?"_ Carlisle asked in his head.

"We'll be back before dawn," I answered him, not looking back.

As soon as we were out of sight of the house she started running. I held tight to her hand, following behind eagerly. She knew exactly the way to go. She had seen it in my mind. We didn't stop running until we were in the center of the beautiful meadow.

"It's more lovely now," Isabella told me as she looked over the place where I had bitten her. The place where I had killed Bella.

"I'm surprised you wanted to come here," I wrapped my arms around my chest, feeling exposed as a monster. It seemed like a gray place now, tainted with her days old blood. I could still smell it, lingering despite the rain.

"I wanted to be changed before I knew I could be," she spoke, facing away from me.

"You were perfect the way you were."

"But, you think I'm more beautiful now." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"I do, in a way."

"In a different way. But you're pulled to me. Then and now. Just like I'm pulled to you."

"I wish I weren't though," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"That's a lie," she said softly. She was not angry or upset. "You enjoy it. You enjoyed what you did to me. I enjoyed it, too. I enjoyed feeling your hard cold body pressed against mine. I loved it when you bit your teeth into my neck. The pain was _beautiful._ You can not know happiness without pain."

"You may be wise beyond your years," I told her. I opened my eyes and watched her again. Her back was still turned to me and her position mirrored my own, her arms circling her chest.

"I know only as much as your souls tell me," Isabella turned back towards me. Her eyes were a lovely soft honey color.

"We should take you to the Volturi. The things you could learn would be truly amazing."

"I think that is one family I would not like to meet," she laughed slightly. "I've seen their cruelty in Carlisle's mind. He respects them but he fears them more. He won't want to throw me into the lion's pit. To know everything about a person in an instant is a powerful weapon."

"I saw what you did to Jasper and Emmett," I turned my face away. "In their minds."

"I know. They wished to test me and I used what I could against them. I defended myself," she spoke with utter calm. Her face displayed no emotions at all.

"I wish I could see what you're thinking," I spoke my thoughts out loud. She smiled slightly.

"All you have to do is kiss me. I will show you."

I closed the distance between us. I didn't make any move to hold her or touch her other than with my mouth. I leaned forward slightly and pressed my lips to hers. They were smooth and soft. Her taste was lovely.

" _I love him. I want him. I want him for forever. I want him to be mine. I want him to feel the same way. Hold me."_ Her thoughts sung through my head and I wrapped my arms around her tiny body. She pressed herself against me, throwing herself more into the kiss. I sank slowly to the ground, bringing her with me. She sat in my lap as we kissed in the moonlight, sharing our thoughts.

"I saw a vision from Alice earlier," I told her when I pulled away. I traced my fingers over her lips.

"She's shown me. She believes that is well in the future," Isabella kissed my fingertips.

"We were husband and wife," I stated, watching her sweet mouth. It looked so kissable.

"Do you have any doubt that it will happen one day?" She breathed the words. A small smile played on her full lips.

"No. I rarely go against Alice. I just figured with all that's happened between us in such a short amount of time that it would be impossible." I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You told me something when I was human. You said 'Because you are special, my sweet Isabella...'

"I need to have all of you." I finished the words I said that afternoon to her.

"Do you want all of me now?" She asked in a sweet voice. My frightening little lioness traced her fingers over my cheek.

"I'm scared of you," I whispered honestly.

"I've told you already not to be," she leaned forward but didn't press her lips to mine.

"I don't want to be," I breathed.

"Then don't be," she told me in a husky voice. She looked up at me through her eyelashes, her eyes going to my mouth then back to my eyes.

Our lips crashed together. My fingers snaked into her hair, pulling her in closer. Our kiss was passionate but not overbearing. Her hands explored my face and neck, touching every exposed spot softly with just the very tips of her fingers. She was purposefully memorizing every line and curve.

"I love you."

I stopped kissing her neck, pulling back to look at her face. It was gravely serious. I didn't know what to do or say. She seemed so innocent in that second but I knew it would or could, at least, change at any second. I ran my fingers through her hair and studied the way it curled against her shoulders.

"I need all of you," I told her again. It was true without admitting love. Maybe I was admitting more by saying it to her.

Isabella ran her thumb over my lips, touching the surface like I was a soap bubble and if she touched too hard I would suddenly disappear.

"Make love to me."

I laid her down in the grass. Her arms were above her head, stretching out her beautiful form. It made her breasts more pronounced as she arched her back a little. Her shirt lifted slightly and it exposed her midriff. I traced my fingers over the perfect skin. I was going to make love to her like she deserved the first time. When I took her virginity and her life. I couldn't believe any woman dreamt of being bitten to death the first time they shared their body with their mate. Certainly, she was no exception.

I knelt in front of her and slowly removed her shorts, pulling them carefully over her socked feet. She was completely bare underneath. I leaned down and kissed the small swell of either hip. Her fingers tugged at my shirt, pulling me up to her. She laced kisses all along my jaw and neck, sweet and tender.

Her hands slid down my chest to my pants, slowly removing them from my body. I pulled my shirt over my head so that I was nude before her. Her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling my lower body closer to hers.

I massaged one of her breasts with one hand through her shirt, holding myself up with the other hand. She arched her back upwards into my touch. Her nails dragged down my sides causing me to shudder. "Make love to me," she repeated. Her head was tilted back, her mouth opened slightly in pleasure. She seemed human again. So gentle and wanting.

I pressed myself forward, filling her completely with one pass. Her legs tightened around me, locking at her ankles. I held myself still as I looked down, watching her beautiful face. Her eyes opened slowly and Isabella smiled up at me in adoration.

"I will love you," I whispered.

"I know," she replied as she leaned up and kissed me.

I moved slowly and gently, making the moment last. I kissed leisurely down her chest, bringing one of her taut nipples into my mouth, sucking on it through the shirt. She cried out, stroking the back of my head with her fingertips as she held me to her breast.

I don't know how long we stay in that position. It could have been minutes or hours. My gaze held hers as we matched gentle movement. I saw the future in her eyes. She kissed my lips tenderly, tasting the sweetness within with unabandoned joy.

"Edward, it's almost dawn," she whispered in my ear before rolling us over. I laid on my back with her on top. I pushed her shirt over her breasts finally, exposing them to the cool early morning air.

"I don't care," I smiled as I watched her move on top of me.

She ground herself hard against me, making me groan with the pleasure of it all. She began to bounce down on me harder. "You said we would be home by dawn."

"Fine," I growled and rolled her over onto her back again. She laughed at the sudden movement until I pressed into her hard. She cried out, clawing at my shoulders. It hurt perfectly.

"Deeper."

I grabbed one of her legs and threw it over my shoulder. I shoved myself in as deep as possible, filling her until I hit the brink. She screamed my name.

"Do you like that?" I asked with a big smile.

"Oh, you know I do..." she breathed out heavily.

"Tell me what you want, Isabella," I commanded her.

She growled, "bite _me_. You know what I want."

"As you wish," I nipped playfully at her calf.

"That is not what I meant," she half laughed and half moaned.

"Oh, is this it?" I pounded into her hard and fast, one of my hands going in between her legs where we were joined. She couldn't respond with words so she nodded. Her fingers dug at the earth, trying to find purchase as I fucked her roughly.

" _God_ , don't hold back," she begged me.

"Never."

Her orgasm had been building all night and was powerful. Her thighs twitched with the aftershocks. I finished very soon afterward, feeling lightheaded. I felt drunk once again with her scent.

I rolled to the ground and pulled her on top of me. Isabella curled up against me, her head in the crook of my neck.

"You're beautiful," she whispered.

"I'm a demon from hell," I muttered. "Bad things sometimes come in beautiful packages."

"You have a soul. I've seen it. You're a good man."

She stood up and grabbed her shorts. She slid them on, making sure to give me a show in the process. She was trying to distract me from my words and he worked, making me smile a little.

"Let's get home to our family. We have to get ready for the move tonight."

 **Part Three: A Sinner's Prayer**

All our of things were packed in a truck by the end of the night. Alice went in the Volvo, Carlisle and Esme went in the Mercedes, Rose in the BMW and Emmett in the jeep. Jasper drove the truck and that left Isabella and me in the Aston Martin. She practically purred when she saw the car, running her fingers gingerly over the hood.

"This is a sexy car."

"I like to think so," I opened the car door for her. She looked stunning in tight blue jeans and just a tee shirt. I had to pull my eyes away from her.

"This should be an interesting trip," she said as I climbed in beside her.

"I couldn't agree with you more," I answered her as I brought it to life. She grabbed my phone and hooked it up to charge. She started flipping through the music I had saved to it. She picked a song and turned it up loud.

"I like this song." She said before she started singing along. Isabella cheerfully danced in her seat, wiggling her tiny waist and plush hips.

I laughed at her display, "funny girl."

"You know I'm cute," she winked at me, looking at the list of songs again.

I then heard something I never wanted to hear. I heard the sad thoughts of Charles Swan, her poor grieving father. He was driving home from Seattle, after dropping off Bella's mother to the airport. He wanted to go home and die. I slowed down my car, not wishing to bring attention to myself. The windows were tinted but I didn't want him to even have the flicker of an idea that she was alive, in any form or fashion.

"Duck, Bella," I commanded her.

"Isabella," she growled as she lowered the seat back. It laid flat, keeping her completely invisible to the outside world unless you were in a large truck.

The phone buzzed. Taking it from her grip I answered while keeping one hand on the wheel. "Will he see?"

"No, he won't. He's too depressed. He's going to go home and drink himself to sleep," Alice said sadly.

I hung up the phone and dropped it beside me. I brought my hand back to the wheel as I watched the cruiser pass. Charlie's face was sad, large black circles underneath his eyes. His eyes themselves were bloodshot. I knew within the less of a second that I saw him that he was a broken man. I had ruined so many lives by not holding back with Isabella.

She lovingly touched my leg, squeezing my knee.

"It's okay. He's lived without me for so long already. He will heal."

"What about your mother?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"She'll be able to be the child she always wanted to be," she shrugged, still laying flat. She placed a hand on her stomach and an arm underneath her head. "They'll be fine."

She grabbed my phone again and turned on another song. She put the tiny machine in the cup holder and returned her hand to her stomach.

"You're very cool and collected about this," I said, not looking at her but at the road.

"I have no choice to be. Besides, I knew what was going to happen."

"Oh. So you can see the future now, too?" I said sarcastically.

"I meant as a new vampire. I know the hardships I will have to go through. Knowing the problem is half the battle, as they say."

"Winning half a battle is not winning the war."

My fingers gripped the steering wheel so tightly it creaked in protest.

"You would have been a good soldier," she smacked my leg with the back of her hand lightly.

"Gee, thanks," I said dryly.

"You would have," she said with sincerity in her voice. "You'd look very handsome in a uniform."

We sat in pretty much silence for a long while. The music played but I don't think either of us really listened. She remained reclined in her seat. She kicked off her slip-on shoes and put her feet on the dashboard.

"A hundred thousand dollar car and you have your bare feet all over it," I muttered in a complaint.

"A hundred thousand dollar car and you only drive it five times a year," she snapped back. Isabella pulled her feet down and brought the seat back up.

"You don't understand," I growled back.

She grabbed my leg, " _I understand more than you'll ever know."_

I nodded. She let her hand rest on my thigh, squeezing it gently. I moved my hand from the steering wheel and took her fingers. "I'm sorry."

"You're starting to get hungry. You didn't drink much from me and you didn't feed for nearly a month before then. When we get to Alaska let's go hunt again. You get crabby when you haven't eaten." She leaned over and brushed her lips against my cheek.

"You're right," I admitted to her.

"I know," She smiled cheerfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you going to be this cocky for the rest of time?" I asked her, flicking my eyes from the road to her.

"I'm not sure. I don't know myself very well."

"Oh..." I didn't know what to say. How could someone know everyone else's souls and not their own? I hadn't thought about it. She could learn everything about everyone else and still be confused about her own life.

We drove several more hours before stopping. While I pumped the gas Emmett and Alice stood in front of the door of the car to make sure Bella wouldn't get out. Most newborns would be clawing at the glass at the smell of the few humans that swirled around us. Bella did not flinch.

"Aren't you going crazy?" I asked as we pulled away.

"I have control," she stated in a matter of fact way.

"Aren't you thirsty?" I formed the question a different way.

"Yes, but I can bear it," she said in a bored voice.

"How?"

"I just can! Jesus! Why can't you just accept it?" She growled at me, plopping her feet back on the dashboard. She didn't like being stuck in the car.

"Because I don't understand," I muttered.

"You're so used to knowing. It must be annoying for you," she went back to her calm voice. She picked up the phone again. She started flipping through songs and settled on old Ray Charles song. "You like this song, huh?"

"I do," I smiled over her. She was trying to diffuse the situation. It was sweet of her. She started singing along, knowing every word, surely from my mind. She probably never heard it as a young human.

She shook her shoulders, making her body shimmy in the seat. I laughed at her a little, watching her with curiosity. She winked at me, wiggling her hips in the seat again sensually. She was putting on a show for me, her mood swinging in a new direction. " _Lord have mercy on me_ ," Isabella sang along to slow beat. " _Have mercy if you please."_

"You are so unpredictable," I commented as I watched her, enraptured.

"That's part of the reason you like me."

"I suppose so."

I turned my eyes back to the road.

After that, the conversation was actually pleasant and I enjoyed it very much. All too soon we arrived at Tanya's home. I stepped out of the car and happily took Isabella's hand.

"Don't worry. I won't let her bite you," she commented, squeezing my fingers.

One of the oldest vampires I knew opened the door and came out to greet us. She smiled brightly at all of us, letting her eyes wash over our presence. They stopped at our newest member. "Hello there, child. I'm Tanya."

"Isabella," the woman beside me said with utter confidence. She stood straight and tall. It was like the old gods were staring down the new.

"So, is this the little thing that caused all that trouble, Edward?" Tanya smiled, sliding over to me. She was not condescending, it was just her way. I still didn't like it.

"I'd say I caused the trouble actually." I brushed my fingers through my hair anxiously fidgeting like a human, looking away. "Where are your sisters?"

"They've gone to Europe for a vacation. They were bitterly disappointed when they heard you were coming," she smiled at me sweetly. Then she turned her attention to Carlisle, running over to him to hug him tightly. "Hello, old friend."

"It's good to see you, dear friend," Carlisle told her, patting her back. Esme took her turn to hug her old friend. "Thank you for welcoming us so warmly into your home."

I never truly liked Tanya. I didn't like her personality or her thoughts about humans, especially males. She thought of them as pieces of meat and I did not wish to be one of those pieces. She was not truly cruel or mean though. She was a seductress, it was just her way. I just felt repelled.

"Why don't you come in and I'll show you to your rooms?" Tanya cooed as she took Rose's arm. They always got along so well. Two peas in a vain little pod. Rose would have been a better fit for their family than our own.

Tanya showed us to a small room in the western corner of her home. The bed filled in the tiny room almost completely. The windows were heavily curtained and I didn't like the lack of light. It must have been a rarely used guest room. Isabella sat cross-legged on the bed, unbothered.

"Edward, come here a moment," she called to me in a tender voice. I came over without saying a word. She leaned up, sitting on her knees and kissed me lightly. Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer. It was the sweetest kiss I had ever received. "I missed kissing you," she whispered as she pulled away. We had been in the car for days.

My mouth missed hers instantly and I understood how she felt. I sat on the bed beside her, taking one of her tiny hands in my own. I ran my other hand over her cheek, feeling her cool skin. "I have too, actually. You know what we should do?" I asked her, looking into her eyes.

"Make love and ignore everyone downstairs?" She grinned wickedly.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. "No, though being intimate in a bed would be a nice change of pace... I was going to say we should go hunt."

"I prefer my idea," she pouted, laying back on the bed. Bella was a perfect temptress. She would have done well in this coven of Succubi.

I found myself crawling on top of her. I straddled her hips and leaned over her.

"After."

"That sounds delightful." She tugged at the hair on the back of my head. I leaned down and gently kissed her neck. I found my way to the tiny scar on her throat. It wasn't much but it was a reminder of what I did to her. I suckled the flesh between my lips. She moaned, tilting her chin upward.

"Let's go before we do something we shouldn't," I said as I stood up. She groaned but hopped up beside me. We walked downstairs hand in hand.

"Old Town, Maine," Carlisle told me as we cleared the landing of the stairs. " _Relatively cloudy, a large surround forest, great hunting, small. Decent hospital."_

"Sounds great," I answered as we walked towards the door.

"Carlisle, I think you should stay longer! It's been so long." Tanya turned her attention away from my father to me. "Where are you going, Edward darling?"

"We're going to hunt. We'll return soon," I opened the door and stepped out, trying to avoid the words that were forming in Tanya's mind. I wasn't quick enough.

"That sounds like a great idea. I think I'll join," she stood and walked behind us. Isabella's eyes flickered over to mine.

"Of course," I muttered as politely as possible.

"Maybe I could show the new one a few tricks," Tanya laughed.

Isabella rolled her eyes. She squeezed my hand harder for a moment. " _I bet she could show me a few things..."_

I pursed my lips to keep from laughing. Tanya did not notice the exchange, thankfully. We started to run, our host falling quickly behind. Bella jerked us to a stop, Tanya nearly ramming into my back.

"That way," she pointed southwest.

"Wolves," I smiled to myself. I always liked a little bit of a challenge.

We took off again, quickly coming to where the pack of six wolves rested in the snow. They wouldn't even know we were coming until it was too late to run. I pulled my hand away from my lover and began to circle. The thirst started to burn in my stomach and my mind screamed for blood. My mate watched me for a moment before going in the opposite direction. Tanya began to move forward towards the group in a low crouch. My eyes met Isabella's for a moment and I nodded. We attacked together, each taking down a wolf. Isabella had hers drained before the others even noticed what was happening.

As soon as wolves realized they began to attack in return. One very large silver creature began to attack my arm, finding it impossible to find purchase. It snarled and growled but I was more frightening. I roared and snatched the beast by the neck. I snapped its neck with one hand. It whined, shutting its eyes for the last time. I sunk my teeth into its flesh and drank deeply. The blood began to fill a void in my body. Tanya already had her fill with one, not actually feeling that thirsty. She stood in the snow and watched us as Isabella and I continued to feed greedily.

Isabella drank from one more, a smaller female. I was selfish and finished the remaining survivor. I felt a heat roll through my body as I finished, sitting slowly. Isabella crawled over from her spot on the snowy earth and sat beside me. Her eyes were practically daisy yellow and literally glowed. She smiled and ran her fingers over my bloody lips. She leaned in and kissed them lightly, tasing my mouth. Once again she was almost childlike and gentle.

"Edward, I never thought you'd be so taken with someone so young and naive," Tanya said as she walked around the edge of the clearing. She had always wanted me to be part of her collection but I never would let her add me. It always bothered her. I could hear her jealousy in her thoughts. She wanted me to hear it. She wanted to rile me and my new lover. "Such a simple child."

"I may be young but I am not naive anymore," Isabella stood as she spoke. She was completely calm. I wish I could have grabbed her hand and beg her to tell me what she was thinking. I didn't like this interaction at all. It felt dangerous. I stood up beside her and took Isabella's hand. She told me nothing.

"It's just an observation," Tanya dismissed us with a wave. She flipped her strawberry blond hair over her shoulder, beginning to walk back towards the house.

"I take it Carlisle has not fully told you about me," my mate remarked as she caught up to Tanya. I took her wrist, trying to give her a silent warning. A one thousand-year-old woman who is used to getting her way was not the person you wanted to piss off.

"He's told me that not a week ago you were a human," she said as if it were the only thing that needed to be known. She was so wrong.

Isabella did not respond but instead grabbed Tanya's wrist. She replayed tiny blurbs of torrid affairs, wild feedings on rooms full of men, going back finally in time to when Tanya was a human. Tanya had been a consort, raped and molested many, _many_ times violently. I watched the images of a much younger human scream out in a language I did not understand. A dirty old male slapped her hard across the face, causing her to quit her desperate fight. It was no wonder Tanya wanted to have so much power over men. She treated them how she was treated, taking revenge the only way she knew how.

Tanya screamed and twisted away from Isabella's touch. " _Mercy!_ Please!"

I pulled Isabella back into my arms, holding her against my chest with her back pressed against me. I locked my arms around her in a protective stance. I was waiting for Tanya to attack once she recovered. Instead, she staggered and leaned against a tree. One of her hands went to her mouth, covering it in shock. It hit her so hard. It was so real. She turned her wary eyes to the girl in my arms.

"I will not insult you again. I'm sorry," she looked over at me, pleading with me to control my new lover. Her face was so sad. " _I will respect her and you from now on. I apologize to you as well. She is powerful."_

"I know," I buried my face in Isabella's luscious mahogany hair. The scent became sweeter after she fed, I noticed.

"I apologize. I had to show you," Isabella told her with complete sincerity. There would be no other way for Tanya to respect her but to make her fear her. The new vampire had seen her soul and knew the truth. She pulled out of my grip and walked past the tired redhead.

We walked in silence back to the house. Our family gave us curious looks as we enter. Tanya went up to her room without saying a word to anyone.

Alice looked up me with a little smirk playing on her lips. She knew how I felt about Tanya and had to watch her all of her plans fail over and over again in her mind.

" _I don't think you have to worry about her anymore,"_ my sister said in her mind with slight amusement.

We didn't stay to chat with my family. She tugged my hand, silently asking me with her eyes to go upstairs. I complied, letting her lead the way.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" She asked in a sad little voice.

"No, why would I be?" I ran a finger over her cheek.

"Because of what I did to Tanya."

She stopped in front of the bedroom door and leaned against it.

"No. I understand why you did it," I leaned into her, placing my hands on either side of her face as I drew her closer to me.

"I want to learn who I am," she whispered, turning her eyes away. She nibbled on her bottom lip. "I'm not sure I like who I am or who I'm becoming."

"I will help you," I leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her forehead lightly. She slowly closed her eyes and tugged at my shirt.

"I love you," she whispered as she pressed her lips against mine. I wrapped my fingers around the back of her neck and brought Isabella even closer to me, deepening the kiss. She moaned against my mouth, sending a sweet vibration down my spine.

"I think I love you too," I whispered in return. She smiled at my answer and kissed me again.

She turned and went inside our temporary room. I closed the door behind me and stalked towards the beautiful woman before me. A wicked smile grew on my face, one very similar to the one that played on my face the first day I had met her. She backed up slowly, her eyes growing playfully wide.

Isabella backed up until she hit the bed. I moved in front of her, leaning her back until her knees gave way and she fell against the mattress. "Where is this coming from?" She breathed heavily, looking up at me with her lovely glowing eyes.

"I'm hungry," I whispered to her in a husky voice. She shivered and bit her lip. Isabella was still just as aroused by my charms as she was the first moment I saw her.

"What are you hungry for?" She asked, tracing her fingers along my neck. She stopped where my now silver scar shined in the dim light. It was a little thing, just like her own.

"You, Isabella," I hummed her name and kissed along the sides of her neck.

"Do you want me because you really want me or because you saw a vision of us together?" She asked as she pushed me back gently.

"I've wanted you from the very first second I saw you," I told her honestly.

"Because I tasted good," Isabella teased.

"You still taste good." I smiled against her soft skin, placing a light kiss on her ear.

"Edward, I'm serious," she whispered, turning her face away.

"I realize." I pushed myself onto my knees, kneeling in front of her. "Can't you tell how badly I want you?" I took her hand and pressed it against my chest. I wish my heart could beat for her to show her my desire.

"I do, I guess... " she whispered, sounding unsure still.

"If you can see my soul then you know."

"I'm not sure if I believe it though."

"Bella... " I pulled her off the bed and brought her to me. I kissed all along her forehead tenderly. "Isabella. _My_ Isabella."

She hummed in pleasure. Isabella dragged her nails over my chest until she got to the hem of my shirt. She pushed her fingers underneath. I pulled my shirt over my head for her and tossed it to the side.

"You're beautiful," she whispered.

"Will you be my sweet Isabella?" I whispered against her temple. She pulled back and looked at me with a little surprise by my gentle and loving tone. She nodded slowly.

I carefully placed her down against the pillows, her hair fanned in all directions. I took my time to slowly undress her, making sure to cover every inch with delicate featherlight kisses. I kissed my way down her bare leg until I got to her foot. I began to massage it with my fingers, kissing the very top of it. Her toes curled and her back arched off the bed slightly. Isabella brought her other leg up, dragging her foot down my chest, I took her ankle and spread her legs a little, pushing her foot down on the bed. She was completely open to me, inviting me in. I was just as exposed to her, my desires written as clearly on my body as on my soul.

We made love for hours in that bed in that dark room. That's all it could be described as. She was my heaven and I could die happy in her arms. Her body conformed perfectly to mine. When she cried out my name it sounded like the sweetest music, no sound greater in the world. I don't think we would have stopped anytime soon if Alice hadn't told us it was time to go. She felt bad for interrupting us.

The journey to Maine took a few days, taking breaks to hunt and gas up the cars. Isabella was constantly by my side, touching me in some way. We didn't have to talk, she shared all her thoughts with me. I loved it.

I was already hopelessly in love with her by the time we arrived.

When we finally arrived in Maine to our new home we moved all our things in together. Isabella and I didn't walk out that bedroom door for five days and then only to hunt again. Always together.

She showed me my past. Every single human detail of my life. The memories seemed more like home movies. Sometimes my human Bella would whisper certain comments to me as I relived my human life in my mind, always bringing me carefully back to my present.

When she showed me my illness and my change Isabella held me the entire time. Even as my body shook violently at the terrible memory she held on to me, not thinking any less of me because of my pain and sadness.

My family always respected her as my mate and partner. Isabella became a very important part of _our_ family. She was so much more controlled than any of us, even more so than Carlisle. Blood simply did not bother her. She said it was because all of our strengths were embedded in her psyche when she changed. Because we were the first souls she truly knew we were a part of her. I liked the thought but I wasn't sure if it was accurate or not. It was a nice idea, though.

The next year she joined us in going to school, once again starting out at the very beginning. We had to carefully rearrange how we were related. Alice and I stayed siblings as did Rosalie and Jasper but now Bella and Emmett were brother and sister. I wished I could have given her my name. That would have to wait until later though when we graduated again. But with every passing day, I grew so much closer to her. I didn't want to wait. I wanted her to be my bride. I want to be hers fully. I didn't want to hold back my feelings for her, even for a second.

I had never been so grateful to the monsters inside my head. Their insanity gave me happiness in its greatest form.

My sweet Isabella.

 **Part Four: Visions**

 _Ten years later..._

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror of our loft apartment. Isabella had grown tired of living in the country so as my wedding gift to her I bought a place in Boston. Our things were still in boxes all around but it didn't matter. This place was going to be our home, for at least a while.

I came up behind her after tossing my white button-down shirt to the side. I began to feel her firm body underneath my fingertips through the satin material of gorgeous black wedding dress. She was always so unique. I must say she looked gorgeous in it, but she did in anything she wore. I kissed along the nape of her neck and smiled against her scar. I looked up and watched our reflection.

I knew this moment and so did she. I had been waiting for it for a decade.

"We match," I grinned as I dragged my nose along her jawline.

"We always have," she replied with a smile.

"Have I told you what a _vision_ you are in that dress, Mrs. Masen?" I turned her around so that my lovely bride was facing me.

Isabella slipped the dress off of her shoulders and let it puddle to the floor around her feet. She wore nothing underneath but black thigh high silk stockings, simply because she knew that I liked them. She pulled a pin from her perfectly done hair and it tumbled down around her shoulders.

"Oh, god..." I breathed. Seeing her bare in this way made me feel as if it were the first time all over again, the memories of my desire for her washing over me.

The need for her was always strong and it had to be satisfied quickly. I picked her up and shoved her onto the counter. Isabella's back rammed into the glass of the mirror so hard that it shattered around us. I didn't give a damn. She spread her legs wide for me, her eager hands ripping my pants away. We had never been the gentlest of lovers and that had only gotten worse with time.

We crashed together with so much force I'm surprised we didn't break the countertop. I slammed into her with all my entire being. Isabella clung to me, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck and her legs tangled around my body so I could not pull away from her even if I tried.

I ran my sharp nails over the stockings, ripping tiny holes and runs along the way. She growled, leaning her head back as she felt the rough touch.

"Fuck me," she begged. "Fuck me, harder." My body gave her what she wanted, knowing it's true master. She owned me, body and soul.

"Dammit!" I roared the word as I felt her powerful orgasm. Isabella shook against me but I did not stop or even slow down for even a moment. I heard the counter begin to crack under our effort. I picked her up and carried her to our new bed, my feet crunching over the broken glass unnoticed.

I moved in her, feeling the building of another orgasm as my hand joined in pleasuring her. She threw her head back, exposing her gloriously long neck. I bit into the flesh there as I felt her body pull me over the edge. Her scent and body were maddening, the climax so strong that I felt as if I was losing my mind for a moment.

I rolled over onto my back, bringing her with me. She laughed as we tumbled off the bed onto the floor with a thud. I hadn't realized we were so close to the edge. Isabella pulled the blanket off the bed to cover us.

"You ruined my pantie hose," she complained.

"You ruined my pants so we're even," I smiled, bringing my hands behind my head as a pillow.

"How do we keep clothing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Alice never stops shopping," I laughed, smiling up at the beautiful girl who was now mine.

Mine, _all mine_. Mine in every way that a man can have a woman.

"How did I get so lucky?" I asked as a stroked her hair.

"I was thinking the same thing," she told me as she stood. Isabella peeled off her ruined silks, allowing me to enjoy the show. I watched as she walked towards the stereo system, one of the few things we'd already unpacked. She turned on the music and began to dance for me playfully. She knew how much I loved it when she danced just for me.

"And me without my wallet."

I moved to the bed, pulling the blanket over my lap.

She smirked at me, swaying her hips as she weaved her fingers into her own silky hair. "Are you telling me I look like an exotic dancer or something?"

"The idea of you sliding up and down a pole is _very_ exciting, I have to admit," I continued our playful banter. Isabella strolled over to me. She ripped the blanket off my lap before jumping onto me.

"Mr. Masen, you are a pervert," she wrapped the blanket around her body, covering herself completely.

"You made me that way," I told her honestly.

She threw her head back in laughter again for the second time that night. I loved the sound. I grabbed her up in my arms, flipping her over onto her back. She stroked her fingers lovingly along my jaw.

" _Can we spend the rest of time like this?_ " She asked silently, her hand pressing against my cheek, looking up with me with only love her eyes.

"Mm, yes," I told, earning a small pleased smile.

"This is exactly where I was always meant to be," she told me sweetly, making my heart feel as if it was going to burst with joy.

"I'm going to kiss you, Isabella," I told her in the same velvety voice that I used on her the first day we met. She had never become immune to it. My beautiful bride took a deep breath, her lips parting slightly. I knew what she could smell, the aroma of our bodies mixed together in a heady perfume. I could taste it on my tongue as it filled my throat.

I placed a chaste kiss on the perfect bud of her red lips. I ran the tip of my tongue carefully over her upper lip, wanting to taste only her. I brought her bottom lip between my own, sucking on it greedily. She shivered underneath me, making me smile at my accomplishment. It was amazing to know that she wanted me as much as I wanted her, that I could arouse in her the same intense feelings.

"Edward... " She whispered my name in my ear, breathing so that it tickled my skin. If I had been a human it would have given me goosebumps. "Why me? "

My Isabella asked the same question so many times before and I always gave her the same honest answer.

"Because you are special."

 **So, there it is! If you enjoyed please review and let me know what you thought! Also, please fave and alert to keep up with what I'm posting!**

 **The Ray Charles song is 'Sinner's Prayer', just so you know!**

 **You can follow me on twitter kinda_randompic and facebook as Jeska Elizabeth! Come say hi!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
